elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/03
31. März 2015 *Trauer um Elefanten-Baby - 31.03.2015. *Debatte um Wildtiere in Zirkus und Zoo: Soll der Elefant in die Wildnis zurück? - 31.03.2015. *Shocking pictures of drinking tourists riding baby elephant at Thai beach resort pool party - 31.03.2015. *How do you scare away a hungry elephant? - 31.03.2015. *Just a Hairy Elephant - 31.03.2015. *4 Reasons Delhi Should Retire All Street Elephants Now - 31.03.2015. 30. März 2015 *Woolly Mammoth DNA Inserted into Elephant Cells - 30.03.2015. 29. März 2015 *Kleiner Elefant aus Leipziger Zoo nach Operation wohlauf - 29.03.2015. *Das Mammut im Elefanten - 29.03.2015. *Working elephants to be removed from Delhi's streets as conservationists raise abuse concerns - 29.03.2015. *WOBURN SAFARI PARK: Join in the fun at elephant appreciation weekend - 29.03.2015. *Polk center helps endangered Asian elephants make comeback - 29.03.2015. 28. März 2015 *Zoos resist guidelines to limit elephant tuberculosis - 28.03.2015. *Beinbruch: Leipziger Elefantenbaby übersteht Operation - 28.03.2015. *So geht es dem Elefantenbaby nach der Not-OP - 28.03.2015. *Phuket beach club lambasted over 'party' elephant - 28.03.2015. 27. März 2015 *Anne, de eenzame olifant - 27.03.2015. *Ein Elefant und eine seltsame Allianz - 27.03.2015. *Uganda Trumpets 'Vuvuzelas' as New Tool to Deter Elephant Attacks - 27.03.2015. *Elephant Tramples Mahout to Death - 27.03.2015. *«Die Zoo-Elefanten haben es viel besser als früher» - 27.03.2015. *Minifant mit Beinbruch: OP im Leipziger Zoo - 27.03.2015. *OP kurz nach der Geburt: Leipziger Zoo bangt um Elefanten-Baby - 27.03.2015. *Neues Heim für Elefanten - 27.03.2015. *Elephant spends 11 hours trying to save baby stuck in mud before villagers come to rescue - 27.03.2015. *Scaling up the War on Elephant Poaching - 27.03.2015. *WTH?! Popular Thai Night Club Brings in Baby Elephant to ‘Party’ With Guests - 27.03.2015. *Africa: China to Make More Efforts On Elephant Conservation - 27.03.2015. *The White Elephant - 27.03.2015. *Kaziranga guard falls off elephant, injured - 27.03.2015. 26. März 2015 *What Elephants and Whales Look Like From Space - 26.03.2015. *Kalahari-Elefant wandert sehr langsam nordwärts - 26.03.2015. *Kölner Zoo: Am Sonntag ist "Elefantentag" - 26.03.2015. *New lawsuit calls Woodland Park elephant move illegal - 26.03.2015. *Elephant Massacre Uncovered In Democratic Republic of Congo; 30 Animals Killed In 15 Days - 26.03.2015. *Can Elephants' Amazing Sense of Smell Help Sniff Out Bombs? - 26.03.2015. *Experts Warn African Elephants’ Threat to Extinction Within Two Decades - 26.03.2015. 25. März 2015 *Elefanten bewahren Lkw vor Sturz in den Graben - 25.03.2015. *Elephants Prevent 18-Wheeler From Tipping Over Along Louisiana Highway - 25.03.2015. *Pictured: The shocking moment an angry mob STOPS animal rescuers from treating abused performing elephant - 25.03.2015. *RI records highest number of human-elephant conflicts in Asia - 25.03.2015. *Zimbabwe plans to sell young elephants – to compensate for funds lost from ban on trophy hunters - 25.03.2015. *Destruction of elephant, tiger, and orangutan habitat doubles - 25.03.2015. *Baby Elephant Takes First Steps as Family Cheers Her On (VIDEO) - 25.03.2015. *Baby elephant dies with skin frayed, feet gone, tail severed in central Vietnam - 25.03.2015. 24. März 2015 *Everybody into the pool! Guests stunned as SIXTY elephants descend on South African resort for refreshing drink of water - 24.03.2015. *Forscher pflanzen Mammuterbgut in Elefanten ein - 24.03.2015. *Schwanger oder nicht...? Wie Jenny ganz Hannover narrte - 24.03.2015. *PETA responds to circus elephants being used to hold up tractor-trailer on side of Louisiana highway - 24.03.2015. *Meet the drones proven to stop elephant and rhino poaching - 24.03.2015. *The Infected Elephant in the Room - 24.03.2015. 23. März 2015 *Elephant Attacks Local Zookeeper! – This Forgotten Day in Houston - Video. - 23.03.2015. *Punda, Bongi, Pina-Nessi und Shawu verlassen Zoo Wuppertal: Hier zieht eine Elefanten-Familie um - 23.03.2015. *Blutige Jagd nach "weißem Gold": Afrikanischer Elefant droht auszusterben - 23.03.2015. *Elefanten zogen aus dem Wuppertaler Zoo in einen Safaripark - 23.03.2015. *Scientists splice mammoth genes into unsuspecting elephant - 23.03.2015. *African elephants facing 'extinction,' Botswana summit hears - 23.03.2015. *In Sri Lanka, Elephants and Humans Struggle to Live in Close Quarters - 23.03.2015. *China's Temporary Ivory Import Ban Will Have Zero Effect on African Elephant Conservation - 23.03.2015. 22. März 2015 *Woolly mammoth could roam again as extinct DNA merged with elephant - 22.03.2015. *Elephant found dead in Tamil Nadu - 22.03.2015. 21. März 2015 *Ringling Bros. Is Ending Elephant Acts — Now SeaWorld Has No Excuse - 21.03.2015. *Elephant freed after 5 decade-long bondage - 21.03.2015. *Domesticated elephants in danger in Central Highlands - 21.03.2015. *Bull Elephant Electrocuted, 2 Booked for Illegal Fencing - 21.03.2015. *"Greatest Show on Earth" to phase out elephant acts - 21.03.2015. *Villagers want compensation for elephant attack victims - 21.03.2015. 20. März 2015 *Äthiopien vernichtet sechs Tonnen Elfenbein - 20.03.2015. *Zimbabwe says elephant exports to raise money for conservation - 20.03.2015. *The moment £8million of ivory went up in smoke: Ethiopia burns six tonnes of elephant tusks seized at airport over 20 years - 20.03.2015. *Cavemen ate elephants half a million years ago - to boost their brain power - 20.03.2015. *500,000-Year-Old Stone Tools, Butchered Elephant Bones Found in Israel - 20.03.2015. *Elephant stomps on elderly in his courtyard - 20.03.2015. *Elephant kills farmer near Gudalur - 20.03.2015. 19. März 2015 *Fellowship will fund internship at Thai elephant rehab center - 19.03.2015. *Scientists map human-wildlife conflict based on elephant study - 19.03.2015. *PETA urges Bombay HC to rehabilitate baby elephant seen in television show 'Bandhan' - 19.03.2015. *Elephant tramples man to death near Wayanad - 19.03.2015. 18. März 2015 *Protest gegen Auftritt von Elefanten: Zirkus Schollini wird zur Zielscheibe - 18.03.2015. *Leipziger Zoo: Elefantenkuh trainiert fleißig für Entbindung - 18.03.2015. *Why Freeing Elephant Performers Is Not Nearly Enough - 18.03.2015. *11 Baby Elephant GIFs Illustrating International Climate Diplomacy - 18.03.2015. *Man-elephant conflict in Odisha: 685 jumbos, 660 people killed in a decade - 18.03.2015. *Another Billionaire Comes to the Defense of Africa's Elephants and Rhinos - 18.03.2015. *Always trust an elephant - 18.03.2015. 17. März 2015 *Green Hill Valley elephant camp An experience you will never forget - 17.03.2015. *Elefantenbaby im Zoo Hannover; Dicke Geschenke für Nesthäkchen Yumi - 17.03.2015. *The perfect pedicure for ELEPHANTS: Technique measures pressure on captive mammals' feet so zookeepers can spot disease and trim nails effectively - 17.03.2015. *Botswana: Elephant-Human Conflict Need Redress - 17.03.2015. *The 200lb toddler! Baby elephant takes a tumble as it learns to walk with the help of its mum - 17.03.2015. *Watch This Adorable Baby Elephant Have the Most Fun in a Bath Ever - 17.03.2015. *Hope Elephant Sanctuary Not Liable For Caretaker Death Says OSHA - 17.03.2015. *Dasara elephant kills another - 17.03.2015. *Elephant found dead - 17.03.2015. *MNRE speeds up wild elephant zoning to avoid CITES ban - 17.03.2015. *Kenya, IFAW launch partnership to curb elephant poaching - 17.03.2015. *Wild elephant runs amok in Jambi - 17.03.2015. *Nature. Don’t Forget Elephant Appreciation This Easter at Woburn - 17.03.2015. 16. März 2015 *Verhütung für Elefanten per Hubschrauber - Video. - 16.03.2015. *Dirty job: Caring for zoo's elephants no circus - 16.03.2015. *Ringmaster defends elephant care: Kelly Miller Circus comes to Aledo - 16.03.2015. *Zoo stars: Tough decision ahead on popular elephants - 16.03.2015. *Drohnen fliegen über die afrikanische Steppe und schützen Elefanten vor Wilderern - 16.03.2015. *Dasara elephant gores mahout to death - 16.03.2015. *Vietnamese customs seize 43.5kg of elephant tusks allegedly smuggled from Dubai - 16.03.2015. *Hungry elephant bails up tourist van in Sri Lanka - 16.03.2015. 15. März 2015 *Jetzt üben Sie in Berlin Elefanten-Ballett - 15.03.2015. *Elefanten in DSDS-Show: RTL verteidigt sich! - 15.03.2015. *Elephant Caretaker Crushed by an Elephant, The Animal Sanctuary Will Not Be Charged - 15.03.2015. *Man killed in elephant attack - 15.03.2015. *Elephant lady never forgets - 15.03.2015. 14. März 2015 *The world's loneliest elephant arrives in Niue - 14.03.2015. *Tanzania: Elephants Actually Speak to Each Other - 14.03.2015. *'Fed up' circus elephant Big Mary lynched for 'murder' in 1916 - 14.03.2015. *Was Elefanten können - 14.03.2015. *Anjalee the elephant arrives in Niue from Auckland - 14.03.2015. *Anjalee the elephant begins journey to Auckland Zoo - 14.03.2015. 13. März 2015 *Obst-Büfett für Dickhäuter - 13.03.2015. *Dramatische Rettungsaktion: Elefant steckt im Schlammloch fest - 13.03.2015. *Retiring Circus Elephants - 13.03.2015. *A crackdown on elephant poaching for ivory - 13.03.2015. *Jumbo ‘buffet’ feasts mark National Elephant Day - 13.03.2015. *Five injured in elephant attack - 13.03.2015. *Stay off Elephants’ Backs to Stop Killing Them - 13.03.2015. *Mugabe party guests did not want elephant in the room - 13.03.2015. *Working with Elephants - 13.03.2015. *Nandi the elephant is very excited to turn 6 months old - 13.03.2015. 12. März 2015 *An elephant tale - 12.03.2015. *Elefanten kurz vor dem Abschied - 12.03.2015. *Elefant macht Jumbo-Yoga - 12.03.2015. *Ritt auf dem Elefanten bringt Bohlen Ärger - wieder mal! - 12.03.2015. *Conservationists announce program to protect East Africa's largest elephant population - 12.03.2015. *Why Ringling’s Losing the Elephants - 12.03.2015. *Undercover Pics of Baby Elephants Reveal the Trauma of Capture and Captivity - 12.03.2015. *Have your say: Should Seattle leaders stop elephants from being sent to Oklahoma City Zoo? - 12.03.2015. 11. März 2015 *Eine Ausstellung im Alten Rathaus Rheinheim zeigt 400 Elefanten in allen Variationen - 11.03.2015. *Army research shows elephants could detect explosives - 11.03.2015. *Bomb-Sniffing Elephant Experiments Funded By The US Military - 11.03.2015. *Govt seeks new elephant habitats - 11.03.2015. 10. März 2015 *'Overworked' elephant drops dead of exhaustion while carrying holidaymakers at tourist site in Vietnam - 10.03.2015. *49-year-old elephant dies at Tennessee sanctuary - 10.03.2015. 9. März 2015 *Elephant Poachers “Will not Have the Last Word in Kenya” - 09.03.2015. *Undercover Photos: Plight of Zimbabwe's Captured Baby Elephants - 09.03.2015. *Elephant reportedly dies of exhaustion while serving tourists in Vietnam; gayal drops dead - 09.03.2015. 7. März 2015 *Final trumpet sounds for a US institution as elephants say goodbye to the circus - 07.03.2015. *‘Zim to continue with elephant exports’ -07.03.2015. 6. März 2015 *Spatenstich für neues Elefanten-Gehege: Zoo hofft auf Helfer - 06.03.2015. *Neues Zuhause für die Elefanten - 06.03.2015. *Ringling Bros.’ Circus to End Use of Elephants - 06.03.2015. *How Do You Stop A Murderous Elephant Gang? - 06.03.2015. *Take Your Kids to an Elephant Sanctuary, Not the Circus - 06.03.2015. *Four killed in wild elephant rampage - 06.03.2015. *A tiny elephant making a massive difference - 06.03.2015. 5. März 2015 *Lob für Prinz William nach Besuch in Elefanten-Schutzgebiet in China - 05.03.2015. *Elefanten-Bulle Abu: Potenz-Protz rüsselt schon wieder - 05.03.2015. *Dramatische Rettung: Elefant steckt in Schlammloch fest - 05.03.2015. *Ringling Bros. to give up elephant acts in 3 years - 05.03.2015. *Seattle City Council won’t block elephants’ move to Oklahoma - 05.03.2015. 4. März 2015 *Prinz William: Karotten für die Elefanten - 04.03.2015. *Prince William feeds rescued elephant in China's only elephant sanctuary - 04.03.2015. *Watch: Elephant rescued from mud pit in Kenya by JCB - 04.03.2015. *Toll in Bihar Elephant Attack Rises to Four - 04.03.2015. *Prague Zoo to produce paper from elephant droppings - 04.03.2015. *TV icon Bob Barker doesn’t want Seattle elephants transferred to Oklahoma City Zoo - 04.03.2015. *Elephant haven plan needs help - 04.03.2015. *Prince William Meets Locals & Rescued Elephant During Mengman Village Visit! - 04.03.2015. 3. März 2015 *Kritik an Haltung von Zirkus-Elefanten: Schollini-Direktor verteidigt sich - 03.03.2015. *Bergzoo Halle untersucht die trächtigen Elefanten nun wöchentlich - 03.03.2015. *Krüger und Welser Verein machen sich für Elefanten stark - 03.03.2015. *Illegal elephant tusk vendor convicted with help of radiocarbon dating - 03.03.2015. *Image of the Week: White Elephant Captured in Myanmar - 03.03.2015. *China verbietet Elfenbein-Importe - 03.03.2015. 2. März 2015 *Aufregung in Myanmar: Extrem seltener weißer Elefant gefangen - 02.03.2015. *What’s so special about a white elephant? - 02.03.2015. *Watch three-legged elephant who stepped on land mine walking on new artificial limb designed especially for her - 02.03.2015. 1. März 2015 *Boswachters vangen zeldzame witte olifant - 01.03.2015. *Rare white elephant once a symbol of royal power and prosperity is discovered roaming wild in Burmese jungle - 01.03.2015.